Le flic et le riche
by Alounet
Summary: One Shot - Slash: Miles / Boone. Dans l'univers des flash-sideways, Miles vient en aide à un jeune homme, Boone... Contient scène de sexe.


_Cette histoire se déroule dans l'Univers Alternatif, celui des flash-sideways. Comme tous les personnages sont encore vivants dans cet univers, j'en profite donc pour réunir les deux personnages que je trouve le plus sexy dans la série pour un petit SLASH. Donc vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire traite d'une relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre deux hommes._

_Il s'agit d'un One Short. Et en aucun cas, Lost ou ses personnages ne m'appartiennent._

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

Miles venait de quitter le commissariat. Il regarda rapidement sa montre, de peur d'être en retard. Son amie le lui reprocherait une fois encore, mais il avait une bonne excuse : son partenaire.

James était son partenaire depuis près de quatre ans. Ils étaient vite devenus amis, partageant de nombreux points communs, et ayant développé une belle complicité l'un avec l'autre. Aussi, lorsqu'il décida de présenter au grand blond sa meilleure amie de toujours, Charlotte, il eut quelques réticences.

Il ne fut donc pas étonné de voir son amie la rouquine lui téléphoner en plein milieu de la nuit après avoir était mise dehors par son prince très peu charmant.

Miles avait fait la leçon à James. Mais il se devait maintenant de passer la soirée avec sa meilleure amie pour l'écouter se plaindre de son collègue.

L'asiatique cherchait après sa voiture sur le parking lorsqu'il vit deux jeunes voyous en train d'agresser un jeune homme un peu plus loin dans une ruelle. N'écoutant que son courage et se préparant à utiliser son arme de service pour faire peur, Miles se mit à courir dans leur direction.

Le policier les somma de se rendre mais les deux voyous lâchèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de dérober et prirent la poudre d'escampette.

- Enfoirés !

Miles ne perdit pas son temps à courir après les deux suspects et préféra se concentrer sur la victime, et surtout, vérifier qu'il allait bien.

Le jeune brun devait avoir la vingtaine d'années. Il était en train de ramasser son porte feuille, ses clefs et quelques objets lui appartenant avant de les remettre dans sa veste marron. Il leva la tête et ses beaux yeux verts firent face au regard inquiet du jeune policier.

Le beau brun passa machinalement dans ses cheveux en bataille :

- Vous ne leur courez pas après ?

- Je voulais vérifier que vous alliez bien, répondit le jeune asiatique.

- Tu parles si je vais bien.

Le jeune homme était en colère contre lui même. Sa mère lui reprocherait une fois encore de ne pas avoir pris de précaution en sortant dans les rues infâmes de Los Angeles et tout serait de sa faute. Une fois encore.

- Vous souhaitez que je vous conduise à l'hôpital ?

Miles rangea son arme de service et attendit une réponse du charmant inconnu :

- Pas la peine. J'ai rien de cassé.

- Vous avez une éraflure sur le front.

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur son front et sentit un peu de sang. Mais ce n'était rien qu'une blessure superficielle. Ca pouvait attendre.

- Vous souhaitez déposer une plainte ?

Le jeune homme se mit à rire :

- Ca fera avancer les choses vous pensez ?

- Je suis flic.

Le jeune homme fut amusé par la réponse du jeune policier. Aussi, il se rendit compte que s'il avait récupéré les clefs de sa maison, il n'avait pas les clefs de sa voiture. Les deux jeunes bandits avaient du les emporter. Le jeune brun mal rasé se laissa glisser contre le mur :

- Hé merde !

Miles le regarda, attendant qu'il lui indique la nature de son problème, le jeune homme lui indiqua :

- Ces enfoirés m'ont pris les clefs de ma voiture. J'habite à dix kilomètres d'ici.

Sachant qu'il le regretterait et que Charlotte lui ferait probablement la tête, Miles proposa tout de même :

- Je peux vous raccompagner chez vous si vous le souhaitez.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Miles d'être aussi généreux, mais cet homme lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Il n'aurait su le définir, mais s'il était capable de se mettre à dos son amie Charlotte juste pour pouvoir le raccompagner, c'est que cet inconnu n'était pas ordinaire. Miles pouvait se vanter de pouvoir juger correctement les personnes. Une sorte de don.

- Ca vous dérange pas vous êtes sûr ?

Le jeune homme se releva sans se faire prier et enchaîna :

- Vous êtes garé loin ?

Miles lui fit un signe de la tête en indiquant de le suivre. Les deux hommes regagnèrent ainsi la belle voiture flambant neuve de l'inspecteur Straum sans plus tarder. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la voiture.

A l'intérieur et le temps du trajet, ils ne furent pas très bavard.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Miles à l'inconnu dont il se permettait d'être plus familier.

- Boone Carlyle, répondit-il.

- Des entreprises Carlyle ?

- Tout à fait mon ami, ma mère n'est autre que Sabrina Carlyle, je suis le vice président de l'entreprise.

Il était évident pour le policier que le jeune homme essayait d'en mettre plein la vue. Vice président à son âge, c'était plutôt rare, mais maman étant bien placé, le mystère fut vite résolu.

- Je ne suis qu'un simple inspecteur, mais l'un des plus jeunes du commissariat, répondit Miles.

- Et sûrement le plus séduisant, répondit Boone d'un air aguicheur.

Miles fut surpris par la franchise du jeune homme. Il devait reconnaître que le jeune Carlyle ne lui était pas indifférent, au contraire même, il était tout à fait son genre. Jeune, brun, mal rasé, riche et de bonne famille. Sans être arriviste, Miles savait ce qu'il voulait, et un jeune homme riche était dans ses priorités.

- Tourne à droite et on y est.

Miles obéit aux ordres du jeune riche et entra à l'intérieur d'une vaste propriété. Des kilomètres de jardins, trois voitures garées devant le garage, une villa sublime avec, pouvait le supposer Miles, une belle piscine à l'arrière.

Miles s'arrêta non loin de la porte et essaya de garder un air « pas du tout surpris ».

- Merci pour la ballade monsieur l'inspecteur.

Boone détacha sa ceinture et demanda aussitôt :

- Je peux te proposer un verre comme remerciement ?

Miles savait qu'il devait refuser. Charlotte l'attendait, il ne pouvait pas la faire attendre des heures. Mais à côté de cela, la remarque qu'avait employé tout à l'heure le jeune riche était aussi une invitation… Peut-être que le jeune Carlyle aimait lui aussi les hommes.

- Alors ? demanda Boone qui sortait déjà de la voiture.

Miles arrêta le moteur et se laissa convaincre. Il sortit de la voiture en lui indiquant :

- C'est Miles, pas inspecteur.

Boone en prit note et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée après avoir monté quelques marches. Miles le suivait de près. La porte s'ouvrit et Boone croisa l'un des majordomes :

- Henry. Ma mère est-elle là ?

- Elle ne rentrera que tard ce soir Monsieur Carlyle. Votre vol pour l'Australie est réservé pour demain soir.

- J'espère que ma chère sœur se laissera convaincre cette fois-ci.

Boone savait qu'il devait impérativement faire revenir Shannon au plus vite. Mais pour le moment, il préférait plutôt penser à l'invité qu'il était en train d'entraîner dans le salon complètement désert.

Miles regardait tout autour de lui. Lui qui aimait les hommes riches, il était servit :

- Je t'offre un verre devant la piscine ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Boone se servit quelque chose et mit la même chose pour Miles. Il l'emmena par la porte de derrière qui le menait à la terrasse, près de la piscine. Les deux hommes se posèrent sur des transats tandis que le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher.

- Alors, tu ne m'as pas dit si tu étais le plus sexy du commissariat ? demanda Boone amusé.

- Tu connais déjà la réponse, répondit Miles de la même ironie.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir me taper un flic, annonça Boone sans aucune gêne.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

- Trouver le flic parfait. Dans ton genre.

Miles était en train de rire doucement. La situation l'amusait beaucoup. Il ne regrettait finalement pas d'avoir abandonné Charlotte. Lorsqu'il lui raconterait, elle comprendrait.

- Tu veux m'ajouter sur ton tableau de chasse ?

Boone enleva sa chemise laissant apparaître un torse finement bien dessiné, quelques poils sur le torse mais très léger. Miles posa son verre sur la petite table et se redressa.

- Tu as chaud ?

- Pas toi ?

Tout en lui posant la question, Boone s'était rapproché de Miles. Leur regard exprimaient la même chose : ils en avaient envie tous les deux.

Aussi, Boone n'hésita pas une seconde. Il prit les lèvres de l'asiatique et commença à lui donner un baiser passionné. Progressivement, il fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche de son futur amant et leur baiser devint de plus en plus intense. Les mains de Boone étaient en train d'enlever la veste, puis le t-shirt noir de Miles. Les deux hommes étaient donc complètement torse nus, sur le transat, se dévorant la bouche.

Bonne était au dessus de Miles et s'agitait de façon très sexuelle sur le corps du jeune policier.

- C'est mieux que je l'aurais pensé, révéla Boone en embrassant le long du torse du jeune policier.

Après s'être arrêté sur ses tétons quelques minutes, Boone détacha la ceinture de Miles et commença à caresser le haut de son pantalon. La bosse qui se trouvait à l'intérieur grossissait de plus en plus, signe de l'excitation de l'asiatique. Boone ne perdit pas de temps et lui enleva le pantalon.

Le jeune riche posa sa bouche sur le boxer, s'amusant quelques peu avec le sexe bien tendu de son amant. Puis il enleva le boxer, laissant se dévoiler la belle bête vigoureuse.

Bonne lui caressa doucement son sexe, s'amusant avec les deux petites boules et le gland qu'il commençait à embrasser.

Miles posa ses mains sur la tête du jeune riche, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait procéder à la fellation. Boone dévora alors le sexe qu'il essayait d'avaler le plus possible. Sa langue léchait et caresser tendrement le membre bien tendu tandis que sa main le masturbait vigoureusement.

Miles se laissait aller et lâcha quelques râles de plaisir.

- Putain c'est bon.

Encouragé par ses paroles, Boone continua tout en enlevant lui même son propre jean et son propre boxer. Miles s'en aperçut et de sa main, attrapa le sexe du jeune brun qu'il caressa et qu'il masturba en même temps.

Excité par la situation, Miles n'espérait qu'une chose : entrer dans le corps de Boone.

Aussi, l'asiatique prit Boone par la taille. Il utilisa sa salive pour enduire ses doigts et les faire entrer dans l'anus de Boone. Après s'être assuré qu'au moins trois doigts pouvaient entrer, il fit comprendre au jeune milliardaire de s'asseoir sur son sexe.

Bonne comprit très bien l'allusion et alla se planter juste au dessus du sexe de Miles. Il se laissa asseoir tout doucement, faisant entrer le membre fier, tendu et vigoureux du policier en lui.

Boone pouvait voir l'excitation de Miles dans son regard et prenait lui même son pied. Tandis que Miles faisait comprendre à l'aide de ses reins qu'il voulait s'amuser à l'intérieur de son anus, Boone lui donna un coup de main. Il agita son petit cul pour faire en sorte d'entrer et venir plus rapidement encore.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le manège s'arrêta lorsque Miles lâcha sa jouissance à l'intérieur du corps du jeune homme. Boone ne tarda pas. Se masturbant tout en même temps, il éjacula sur le torse du policier avant de s'effondrer sur son corps.

Essoufflé après cette course séance de sexe, embrassa Miles avant de lui demander :

- On remet ça ?

Le sourire satisfait de Miles était la réponse à sa question. Ils avaient toute la soirée et toute la nuit devant eux pour s'amuser…


End file.
